


The Alleyway Puppy

by Singwinner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 0-100 reall quick, AU, F/M, Fluff, Idk but shit gets real, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Puppy Love, Sciles, Werewolves, angsty teen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singwinner/pseuds/Singwinner
Summary: When Stiles was eight, he found a little brown puppy in a box. He wasn't going to leave him there. So, what better idea than to take him home? Little did he know what kind of world he was soon going to be thrown into.**Disclaimer - I accidently deleted some chapters and have yet to go back and fix it. So one part of the story doesn't make sense. Bare with me until I muster up my ambition to fix it... Thanks!!**





	1. The Dirty Puppy

  Stiles ran. His little legs aching and sore. The stinging in his lungs, his the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and littering down his swollen face. Stiles entire body wanting him to stop. But he couldn't, the constant shouting of the kids behind him pushed him along. Angry at him for standing up for himself when they stole his money. Clutching his bag for dear life, eyes darting back and forth from the street shops, looking for a place to hide. Inside a store would be to obvious. They'd see him, maybe an alleyway? Behind a dumpster? No, that's obvious too.

  But as an upcoming alleyway showed itself to the right, Stiles without a second of hesitation took that chance and swerved in that direction. Instantly gathering up behind a dumpster. When the older children's roaring stomps and frustrated shouts past, leaving an echo, Stiles stood still. To afraid to move. His ragged, uneven breath making it quite obvious he's there, but he waited for the fear that was built up to soon subside. Stiles rubbed his cheek. It was numb with pain. The one kid, Jackson, punched him there. He was their gang leader. No one's stupid enough to mess with him. Except maybe Stiles.

  Stiles wasn't paying attention as he stumbled down the trash covered alleyway. Not watching his steps, he was soon to trip over something. And he did. Surprised he gave a yelp and fell faced first onto bags of trash. Knocking the wind out of him. Anger started to build up, and came tearing out as he swung around to kick the stupid object for tripping him. But before he did, a little 'woof' echoed from out of the box. Stiles stopped his foot from connecting with the cardboard box in time. It definitely startled him. Something was definitely alive in there. He peered over the side of it, his normal nature of curiosity taking over his senses.

  A dirty little brown puppy sat anxiously. Wagging it's scruffy tail, rhythmically hitting the inside of the box. It's big, brown, saucer like eyes, focusing on Stiles happily. Stiles instantly felt bad. He was going to kick this poor innocent puppy. It jumped out and padded around Stiles, sniffing happily. The puppy began jumping up and down trying to lick Stiles face. Causing a baffled Stiles to jump. 

  "You're too trusting" Stiles whispered without thinking. Naturally bending down and picking the pup up. He didn't know who he was talking to. Maybe the pup, maybe himself.

  The puppy began licking Stiles's face, so much that Stiles had to hold him out. The pup's excitement was to much for him. Then it dawned on Stiles. What is he going to do with this pup? His dad would never let him keep it. Stiles Dad always calls him absent minded or irresponsible. And he was right. Stiles never, ever thinks straight. Always something going on in his head. Plus it would be so much easier to leave this pup in this, dirty looking place and act like this never happened. But it's not humane, or kind at all for that matter. And plus this puppy wouldn't last to much longer out here.

  The puppy whimpered. Still being held out in Stiles's hands. Stiles only giggled. Realizing he spaced out again. He took another look at the puppy, as it cuddled into him. It's fur was really, like really fluffy even as dirty and matted as it is now. But looking into the puppy's big, wide brown eyes Stiles notices something. The pup's eyes looked very human like. Stiles has never seen such a pair of human eyes on a dog. Was this a dog? It looked more like a wolf pup the more he examined it. But, Stiles didn't really care either. The stench of the dirty dog soon hitting him like a truck. 

"Alright. You really need a bath" Stiles concluded. Merrily walking the rest of the way home. The puppy, cuddling close to him, its big eyes lulling off to sleep. "Good thing I have a bath at home." Stiles smiled. Wider than he has in a long time. 

He had no idea why at this point. But he was sure to find out soon.     


	2. A Little Disagreement About Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how much I like this one. Sorta all over the place. I just had so many ideas I had to get out. Though it is longer than last one, which I am happy for. Hope anyone reading enjoys this.  
> QUESTION TIME: Who would you prefer as top and bottom? I wanna know.

  Stiles was starting to get frustrated. The little pup had run off and hidden itself somewhere in the house. Stiles was constantly calling out to him, but the the little guy never responded. The puppy stunk, needed a bath, and was probably hungry. 

  "Hungry!" Stiles shouted. He gave a devious smirk. He went out into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of the leftover pizza from the fridge. "Puppy, puppy! I have something for you" He sung.

  Stiles stood for a couple seconds, waiting eagerly. Soon quiet thumps sounded from out the hallway and a little, ball of smelly fur rounded the corner. It's big brown eyes zeroing in on the pizza. Stiles giggled as the pup's tail started wagging wildly, and he started giving small woofs.

  "You hungry?" Stiles asked, offering the pizza in front of the puppy's face.. The puppy woofed in response, going into a playing stance. "Alright, alright. But, you take a bath after. Deal?" Stiles shook his head in amusement. He was trying to make an agreement with an animal who probably would only understand his own name. But the pup did a circle and nodded his head. Leaving Stiles a bit baffled and for sure shocked.

  The puppy then continued to pad around Stiles and woof until Stiles gave him the pizza. In which the puppy ate without a second's hesitation's. Leaving only some of the crust. Stiles rolled his eyes and scooped the pup up and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Just for good measures he shut the door. Turning on the tub was easy, as well as filling it up, but putting the puppy in there was another matter, He kept whimpering, and squirming from Stiles grasp. Making Stiles more and more frustrated with the puppy. Even though he understood taking a bath was the worst. At point the pup escaped and coward behind the toilet.

  "Please puppy. We made a deal!" Stiles pleaded. And saying that caused the puppy to look guilty and stop moving. Allowing Stiles to put him in. Yet again acting like the puppy understood Stiles completely. "Don't worry. I'm not that mad."

  It took about twenty minutes to clean the dirt and muck from out the puppy's coat. Stiles used almost all the shampoo and body wash and his arms ached from scrubbing. One point Stiles was freaking out because of all the bubbles, he thought he had drowned the little puppy. But the never ending happy barks led him to the soaking wet puppy.

  "You look like a rat" Stiles finalized. Pulling the puppy from the bath. His fur pressed to his body, while the excess water created a puddle around him. The pup was shivering but still wagging its tail. "But now, you're my little rat" Causing the puppy to bark and shake it's fur. Getting everything wet, as well as Stiles who tried to shield himself.

  The puppy thought Stiles trying to dry him off was a game. Running around the bathroom as Stiles help up a towel. He was laughing so hard that when ever he had the pup in his grasp, the he would always wiggle out. After several minutes of the game, Stiles finally had the puppy in his grasp. Wheezing and panting from laughing. He dried the puppy off quickly. Watching his eyes amazed, they were so big and made the puppy look like a puppy. If that even made sense. Stiles opened the door. Leading the puppy to his room.

-

  While in his room, Stiles did some research on dogs, wolves, and a mix of the two. What they eat, how much exercise, because if he was going to keep this little guy, he had to make sure the pup had everything it needed to be happy. And at one point in his recommendations 'werewolves' showed up. But Stiles dismissed it, as it had nothing to do with his situation. Though he was very curious. Nothing he really didn't already know showed up, besides that they could be potentially harmful. But those kind of things never bothered Stiles. Dangerous, harmful, deadly. All meaningless words, because he has never been put in any type of those situations. And Stiles doubt he ever would. He is only eight after all.

  While off in his thoughts, he heard a tearing sound. The sound of paper being pulled a apart. He looked around slowly, still off thinking, when he spotted the puppy. He was tearing apart something from a book. A poster of sorts, or map.

  Stiles went over there. Curiosity rising with his every step. As he got there, the puppy already hid under the bed out of guilt. Stiles picked the paper up and studied it. It was definitely a map, but of what.. He couldn't tell. The begging of the map had been torn off by the pup, only leaving the word 'land.'

  "Come here." He whispered. Stiles wanted to let the puppy know he wasn't in trouble. "Please?" The pup came, sliding out from underneath the bed, ears pressed to his head, tail between his legs and the paper still in his mouth. The pup tip-toed over, holding out the paper for Stiles trying to make himself smaller looking. Stiles rubbed the puppy's head behind his ears. "You're not in trouble." The pup didn't seem to believe him at first. Stiles took the paper from the pup's mouth. It read 'Scot'. "You tore apart mt Scotland map? I didn't even know I had one." Stiles was curious now.

  The dog woofed, happy once again and sniffed the paper. Then Stiles got the perfect idea, the perfect name for the fluffy puppy.

  "Scott" he repeated and the dog did circles, and wagging his tail, and jumped up and down form off the bed. "I like that name too." 

  But Stiles was still curious. He knew he had plenty of maps. But why did the pup, or Scott now, find this specific one from that specific book. It was his supernatural lore book. Opened to the page on 'Wulver'.

  "A type of werewolf in Scotland" Stiles whispered like he was scared. This only made Stiles more and more curious. Then a voice broke his train of thought.

  "Stiles! I'm home"  He heard his Dad call, making his stomach drop. He didn't realize it was already nine at night. Scott instantly woofed excited and ran out.

  "No! Scott come back! Don't trust that voice" Stiles tried calling him back. But it was to late the pup was already down the hall. He stood in his room waiting for it.

  "STILES!" His Dad bellowed.

-

  "B-but Dad" Stiles tried to argue without saying anything he'd regret

  "No buts Stiles. You're not responsible enough to take care of another living creature." He Dad retorted back, anger and frustration rising in every word. "It isn't-"

  " _Scott_. His name is Scott." His Dad only scowled more.

  "Scott's not even a dog." Stiles's dad pointed over to the pup who was laying down. When his Dad acknowledged him, Scott's ear perked up and he trotted over. "He looks like a wolf pup."

  "Ya so, he needs a home. He needs me. I found him." Stiles's own voice was rising as he picked Scott up and held him close. "I am responsible enough. Give me a chance. Plus how can you say I'm not responsible if you haven't given me a chance. It's like me not giving you a chance to do your job but the other way around. Just let me keep him and in this story you keep your job."

  "What? No Stiles. You can't keep him. We can't keep a _wolf_. I know a great vet who can find him a home." Stiles's dad lowered his voice and took a step closer. Only Stiles took a step back.

  "no, no, no" Stiles repeated "no, I won't let you." and with that Stile took off running towards the front door. His Dad calling and telling him to wait made him faltered for a second, allowing his Dad to grab his arm. He mentally yelled at himself for being to trusting. Tears were already pooling in his eyes.

  "Stiles. What happened to your cheek?" His Dad asked concerned. Finally noticing the now less swollen cheek.

  "I fell saving Scott" He lied. His Dad sighed in defeat. Stiles can't be able to tell his Dad about the bullies. It be bratty to involve the sheriff into such a little problem. The anger in him grew. "Mom would of let my have a puppy." 

  "What?" His Dad asked in disbelief.

  "I said, Mom would of let me have a puppy." Stiles shouted. Tears clouding his vision as they fell. "You have poison Dad. I have no one." 

  "Stiles. Please." The sheriff felt tears entering his vision. Stiles ignored him. "Fine Stiles. You... You can keep the dog, or wolf, or whatever. But please remember you are not alone." 

  Stiles sniffled running up to his dad. Pouring his eyes out and crying. Hugging tightly, hopping he didn't crush Scott.

  "Thank you, thank you so much. You will _not_ regret this." He wiped his tears and scurried into his room for bed.

  "I better not" He heard his dad whisper, rubbing the back of his neck. "I love you."

  "I love you too."

 Stiles threw on any pajamas he could find and hopped into bed. Scott not trailing far behind. Stiles cooed Scott to the top of his bed. Which Scott happily came up by Stiles. Scott wrapped himself in the crook of Stiles neck. His soft snores soon lulling Stiles to his dreams. Stiles's was still smiling as he fell asleep. He finally has something to officially call his.


	3. The Little Lost Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I did a bit better. But coulda done much longer... idk maybe.  
> QUESTION TIME: Do any of you have a Wattpad account?  
>  Mine is @Sappearing

  Stiles awoke to feel two objects pressed to his face. It took him a second to realize they were Scott's paws glued to his cheek and forehead. As he tried to move, Scott began stretching, further pressing his paws onto Stiles.

  "Scott" Stiles mumbled still half asleep "Scotty-dog" Stiles looked over sleepily to see Scott's head falling over the side of the bed, making him giggle. Giggling caused Scott's head and ears to perk up and look over at Stiles. "Your not as small as you used to be. Get your lazy butt up." Scott only yawned bored, letting his head fall back into it's original position.

  Stiles would of liked to just fall back asleep but there were bigger plans today. At school, that everyone knows about. Especially him. Today was Lydia Martin's 13 birthday. And he was going to finally be man enough and give her the present he worked so hard for. Well Scott and him. They did work around the neighbor hood, like tracking down the old lady down the street's cat. Which Scott enjoyed. Since he did all the work in hunting it down and chasing it.

  "C'mon buddy. Today's Lydia's birthday." Scott did get up, but only to turn around and lie on Stiles's face. He did a grumble of sorts before shutting his eyes once again. "You know I never know why every year you try and stop me from giving Lydia her gift. Shes a wonderful-no spectacular person and she loves you. Plus we did allll that work." Stiles tried pleading with Scott.

  After the 5 years he's had Scott, Stiles concluded that Scott most definitely understand every word Stiles says to him. Even though Scott ignores most of the chores and such. Though Scott is supposed to grow a lot bigger then he is now at his age, Scott only grows so much each year. And is quiet small. Like a human child, almost. Scott also has this knack to trust anyone, even the thieves his father was towing away last year. And not only that. Every year since day one Scott has tried to stop Stiles from going to school on Lydia's birthday. Stiles never knows why.

  In the end, Stiles pushes the wolf off his bed. Hearing a yelp of surprise makes him instantly feel guilty. He says his apologizes petting Scott in between his ears and down to his tail. Stiles found that Scott loves being scratched like that. But he only does it for a couple seconds before hearing Scott whimper in protest. Stiles has to shrug it off, which always makes him sad but has to get ready for school. Or as his Dad would say, his excuse for neglecting Scott and moving on to Lydia. Which is never true in Stiles's book. But then again, it Stiles's book.

  Stiles's puts on his nice clothes, minus a tie. That would be too much, even for Lydia plus there are bullies who would ruin it. Stiles does however put on sneakers, and doesn't bother fixing his hair. He has none to fix. Just before he closes the door, Scott comes bounding out tail wagging his tail, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Stiles is always unsure if letting Scott follow him to school is such a good idea. He knows Scott's a good pup but he's always to trusting, even since a young age. He'd probably follow anyone whose willing to be kind to him.

  "You promise to say put if I let you come?" Stiles asks unsure. Scott barks and runs a couple feet ahead. "Okay then... Lemme just grab my bike."

  Once Stiles grabs his bike, and peddling off to school with Scott close on his trail, he most definitely doesn't think this day could go bad. Even though it always does on Lydia's birthday... But Scott always makes everything better.

-

  Stiles foot is moving a mile per hour. The final bell has yet to ring yet, and Stiles hasn't given Lydia her present yet. But he doesn't care. Since sixth period Scott has not been waiting in his usual spot by Stiles's bike. Or by the bleachers in seventh period. Now that Stiles is thinking, he was so caught up in trying to find away to give Lydia her present, Scott didn't come for lunch, or more like Stiles forgot.

  A pang of guilt washes through him. Right now he's scared and on the verge of tears. What if someone took Scott, or Scott left with them. What if Scott wandered off and couldn't find his way back. No, Scott's to smart for that. What if, what if, what if. All this is making Stiles's head spin. Stiles was just about ready to leave. The bell rings just in time, sending kids flying through the door. Right before Stiles is out the door the teacher calls him.

  "Stilinski! Come here for a second." Stiles rounds back in, fidgeting uncontrollably. "You seem a little distracted today. Is there something up?"

  "Yeah-no, I mean obviously! My dog, my dog he isn't in his spot." Stiles was getting irritated. The look on the teachers face meant he wasn't understanding. "Forget I don't have time!" Stiles ran out the room, faster than he's gone in awhile.

  By the time Stiles was out there all the buses and other children were gone. Some in small groups still chatting while others were fooling around and making stupid jokes.. He didn't see his Scott anywhere. And was frantically searching throughout the courtyard. No woofs, or fluffy brown fur to be seen. Maybe Scotty-dog went home? Stiles hops on his bike and peddled home. Still looking for Scott along the school grounds. Anxiety tearing away at his insides. All the way home he called out for the pup. There wasn't a response anywhere.

  By the time Stiles was up by the house, he was exhausted and sweaty. Still his anxiety never left as scuttled into the house. Stiles felt the beginning sting of tears. He was never one to give up and certainly wasn't now, this was his wolf after all. Stiles called for Scott multiple times and even tried to use to old pizza trick. The little brown pup never showed up. What Stiles needed was a plan. It was only three o'clock, and Scott could be in serious danger.

  Stiles ran out into the garage, grabbed whatever he could find. Rope, shovel, flashlight, some sort of ax. Just as he was about to get on his bike his Dad's police car pulled into the driveway. He stepped out giving Stiles a confused look.

  "Stiles what are you doing?"

  "Going to look for Scott. He wasn't in his usual places or here." Stiles looked up at his Dad who didn't seem surprised. Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What? Did you do something with him?"

  "Yes, it's sort of a surprise for you." The sheriff said nonchalantly

  "Dad where's Scott?" Stiles asked with as calm of a voice as he could muster.

  "Oh ya." His Dad smiled and chuckled to himself. He walked over to his car and opened the door. Revealing a very wary Scott. Stiles dropped the book bag in that was in his hands and ran over to the pup, engulfing Scott into his lengthy arms. Scott seemed scared at first, but instantly melted into Stiles's arms, digging is head into Stiles's neck.

  "What did you do to him?" Stiles asked nervously. He sighed realizing he wasn't neutered. "What did you do to Scott?" Stiles asked in more of a whispered tone.

  "Ya don't worry about that... I just got Scott his shots and registered. You know because it's against the law to have a dog, wolf hybrid without a registration." The sheriff   answered scratching the back of his neck. "I mean he easily came with me, Scott being so trusting and all, but once the vet took the shots out he began freaking out."

  "Oh." Stiles answered to busy with petting and hugging his pup. Though Stiles knew that Scott was full wolf, he never said anything to anyone, in fear Scott may be taken away.

  "I suggested getting him you know, neutered but, Dr. Deaton said that wouldn't be a good idea... At all." Stiles's Dad said, scratching beneath his chin, giving a small laugh.

  "Well, thanks for the surprise I guess. But please never do that again Dad. You scared me." Stiles said as nice as possible. Though he was angry, his Dad was trying to do good. Like always.

  "No problem Stiles." And the two went and hugged, making Scott jealous. So he did what dogs do when they're jealous. He jumped in between the two trying to lick Stiles's face.

  "Scott, Scotty" Stiles yelped pulling away and falling on his butt. "Heel, heel" But he could barley be firm, he was giggling to hard.

  Scott took advantage of that. With Stiles's Dad already leaving for work again waving goodbye and chuckling, Stiles was alone with Scott. Scott was on top of Stiles licking his face and neck, while wagging his tail. Stiles was trying to block his face and push Scott off him, but at the same not really wanting Scott to stop. So he gave weak pushes, and lowered the firmness in his voice.

  "Have fun you two. But uh, not two much fun" And the sheriff was gone down the driveway in his car.

  "You win, you win." Stiles giggled "I have homework today Scotty-dog. Please all great wolf king" Since Scott completely understands Stiles, Stiles uses that to his advantage. Praising Scott with words you would to an older sibling to stop them from tickling you.

  Scott grunted pleased and moved away from Stiles. Nipping and scratching at the door to be let in. Stiles gladly opened it and walked to his room. Hearing Scott thump around the house with a squeaky toy in his mouth, still acting like a puppy even though he was supposed to be an adult, filled Stiles with happiness. Even though there were so many mysteries behind those big brown puppy eyes, and scruffy fur that Stiles wanted to know, he settled for the loving pup he picked up from the alleyway five years ago.


	4. Kinda Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!:  
>  Er well, some minor stuff has been going on at my house. I'm sick and shit is getting real. So the story is going to be on pause not for long, just for a couple days. Also writer's block does not help. So if any of got any prompts for a future chapter, I'll gladly take 'em. But until stuff get's sorted out, you just enjoy this little chapter, like super short chapter....

**Please read the notes**

  The two were in the field, not a care in the world. Sun setting, out lining the world in a warm pink and orange. The wolf cradled in the arms of his human, while they lay peacefully in the green grass under a blossom tree. The vibrant pink petals dancing around in the wind as their tired eyes ceased to stay open. The rhythmic wind brushing over the field in a quiet manor, and only the sound of crickets coming to life under the evening sky. The two never dreamed of being separated the two will never dream how far they will go. The two only dream of being in each others arms, since the beginning to the end and the never ending cycle of happiness they will forever share together. 


	5. Bleeding Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, was on vacation! And wasn't able to update... But here it is now. Also school is starting back up and might not be able to write as much! So ye enjoy.  
> But you THOUGHT! You confused? Sorry but life isn't always rainbows and puppies. As this chapter depicts.

  "A what Stiles?" The Sheriff asked looking up from his paperwork.

  "A doggy door Dad." Stiles repeated making hand gestures. "Like in our back door-for Scott." Stiles's dad furrowed his brows.

  "Why?"

  "Because Scott's a grown wolf now... Sorta well he should be-only its my fault sense I spoiled him so much. He acts like a puppy still. Even though technically he is still supposed to be bigger-or larger in size for his age, but kinda is super small. Maybe that's just Scott. He's always been a mystery-"

  "Stiles! Why the doggy door? Hurry up before I kick you out!" Stiles's dad bellowed aggravated.

  "Oh right! I've been sorta busy at school and we have the woods in the back of our house. Right?" Stiles waited till his dad nodded "Okay so I thought maybe while I'm at school Scott could just go whenever he likes. I know, usually I let him out my window, and Scott has been back there a whole bunch of times but the other day I forgot to open my window. It wasn't good."

  "So you want me to spend extra money to get Scott a doggy door because you forget to open your window? Stiles c'mon-" The Sheriff started but Stiles cut him off.

  "No actually I have been saving money. Before you ask, no I'm not a stripper." The look on Stiles's, Dad's face indicated that he wasn't at going to mention that. Stiles coughed awkwardly "I've been working with, uh.... Derek um, Derek Hale?" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Stiles thought finishing his sentence quickly.

  "Doing what." His dad stated firmly.

  "Repairing some stuff around his house. Or whats left that is. But he did take a special interest in Scott, maybe more than I'd like but I made enough money for the doggy door. Please Dad, no more question just yes or no." Stiles pleaded hopping his Dad would drop the subject for now.

  "Fine, but nothing to drastic. I swear to god Stiles if you or them ruin _anything_  I'll personally be taking a look at that money. Got it?" The sheriff firmly stated, softening at his son's excited face. Deep down, which he doesn't want to admit, he was wrong about his son and Scott. His son is responsible and Scott... Scott made their life better. "God Stiles, I'm going to regret this in the long run. And you're going into more depth of your so called _job_ "

  Stiles nodded jumping into his Dad's arm. They hugged for a second or two until Scott began jealous and started pacing and whining. Stiles giggled, hugging his Dad longer just to tease his wolf. When he stepped back he looked into his Dad's eyes seriously.

  "Trust me Dad. Whatever I do to benefit Scott always did us well in the long run." Stiles said looking back from his wolf to Dad. "And that's isn't gonna change. I'm going to be responsible for him like you said nine years ago. I promised. Didn't I?"

  "Yes you did Stiles. But a doggy door?" 

  "Mhm" Stiles said nodding "For Scott, everything I do is for Scott." The sheriff smiled proudly at how far his son has come.

  "Okay... Make the appointment? Or whatever you do for that."

  "I was actually thinking of doing it myself-"

  "STILES!"

  "Just kidding" With that Stiles ran out the door to his jeep, keys in hand, laughing, and Scott not far behind.

- 

  Standing anxiously by the door, tapping a pen on the notepad with measurements, stood Stiles. Scott laying down by his tapping foot. Waiting was always difficult for Stiles, though this wasn't something to be excited about. Just a doggy door. Just some wood being cut out and replaces with a plastic flap, nothing special, nothing interesting. Stiles knew that but that doesn't help that these people are ten minutes late.

  Finally a truck, a mud covered dark blue truck pulls up. Average to say the least. Except for a company logo plastered quiet small on the side. They park on the side of the rode, the side door opening and closing and the person walking around. Normal enough right? Well it should of been, that is until the person makes their way around. Stiles's voice gets caught in the back of his throat, and he feels his heart beat quicken. Scott seems to notice sitting up very aware of what's going on. It's Theo. Fucking animal Theo.

  Theo looks over, eyebrows raised in question. Seems to be his signature thing,

  "Uh, sir you look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" Theo questions. Stiles doesn't answer. "You're-uh, Stiles... Right? God I hope I have the right house."

  "Have we meet." Stiles asks calmly, taking a step back.

  "I don't think so. I'm new to Beacon Hills." Theo voices looking to the right. "But you _are_ Stiles right? You wanted the doggy door?" Stiles nods slowly.

  "You right handed?" Stiles asks, leading him to the back door. He hands Theo the measurements.

  "Mhm." Theo answers studying the paper. His brows furrowing slightly. "Hey is that a  _wolf_?" 

  "Ya we established this already" Stiles offered absent mindlessly. He looked back at Theo who had a puzzled look on his face. "Sorry wasn't thinking. Yes Scott is a wolf. Yes wolves haven't been present in California in over sixty years, give or take."  

  Theo nodded bending down and Scott happily trotted over, sniffing and allowed himself to be pet. That was until he yelped and instantly lurched backwards. Ears pressed against his head, teeth showing and a vicious look in his eyes. This caught both Theo and Stiles off guard and sent Theo backwards on his butt. Scott seemed to let up, but took instant guard by Stiles. Stiles patted his head approvingly.  

  "You sure its safe to have that rabid animal off a leash." Theo seemed to scoff almost.

  "Listen I'm not paying you to insult my wolf. He obviously doesn't like you. So just get your work done and _leave_." Stiles said a matter of factually. "Thank you."

  Theo mumbled under his breath and went back to the car. Pulling out everything he needed.

-

  After what felt like hours, of staring at Theo's back and Scott's constant growling, it was done. Big enough, wide enough and just over perfect. Well for Theo's doing.

  "Here's your money now go." Theo snatched from Stiles's hand and scowled the entire way to the truck. Leaving in quite a hurry. "Well Scotty-dog, here we go. Here's what cost me over eighty bucks and Theo's crappy presence. Hope you like-y." 

  Scott gave a look before going over and investigating it. Standing there awkwardly not knowing what to know. Stiles gave a laugh and crouched down beside Scott.

  "Need help." Scott woofed and studied Stiles intently.

  Stiles rolled his eyes and walked on all fours in and out of the hole. Which surprising wasn't that small. Scott's giddiness over took him. He started barking and circled the spot he was in wanting to try it out now. Stiles shook his head amused and waited for Scott outside the door. Scott's little nose poked through first, sniffing the ground, then his snout, paws, shoulders then all of him. Once he was fully out he turned around and did it several times more, like it was the best thing since sliced pizza. Stiles was trying his best to hold back his laughter but couldn't any longer. Scott was trying to teach his blue and black panda bear squeaky toy to do the same. Barking every time he had to get up and show the toy again how to do it.

  "Listen buddy, as much as I'm sure the panda wants to come through, we better go in and have dinner. Right?" Stiles offered through gasps of laughter. Scott agreed but tried to show the panda one last time. Stiles thinks for a second, looking up at the evening sky."How 'bout we also watch the sunset tonight?" Scott instantly drops the panda situation and starts circling again.

-

  The day goes by easy. Classes seem faster then usual. Maybe because its Friday. Probably because it is Friday. Stiles doesn't want to admit it, but he's been slowly been giving up on Lydia. The constant threats from Jackson, and Stiles being busy with Scotty, he's just had no time for the googly eyes and fawning anymore. It only sadden Stiles so much. Hes had his time taken up and he's not really complaining.

  Walking home was even more laid back. The wind tousling through his hair, and the sounds of thrashing leaves and twigs. It was very peaceful. Stiles pulled out his keys and pushed open the door. Waiting for the thumping of paws and happy barks. But nothing came.

  "Scotty! Scotty-dog!" He called. Checking all of the usual hiding spots. No sign of the scraggy wolf anywhere.

  Stiles huffed, and walked through the kitchen to the back door. There were some muddy paw prints scattered by the flap towards the bottom, and sticks stacked outside. The still wet mud indicated that Scott had recently been by. That didn't mean Stiles wasn't anxious to find his wolf. Looking out into the woods Stiles called out plenty of times, even walked in a few feet. He found a trail, broken twigs discarded all over and even a few mud puddles with paw prints. 

  "Scott must use this regularly." Stiles stated, then smacking his face. "Wow, thanks mister obvious."   

  With nothing better to do Stiles followed it. Avoiding lots and lots of mud in the process. The farther he stumbled into the woods the more the trees and shrubs began to thicken, only allowing a bit of light to pass through. The crunching sound of leaves became more predominate as Stiles continued on. Stiles was beginning to grow tired, a bit sweaty and his voice aching from calling out to Scott. He was not discouraged though, not ever giving up on walking forth.

  Soon Stiles saw a clearing of sorts. The trees opened allowing sunlight to rain down. The wind had picked up and in the middle of the surrounding trees was a very old looking stump. It's roots spreading out and it had the beginning of cracking around it. The stump seemed to hold a very dark aura and Stiles was very tempted to turn around, leave and never look back. He didn't like the way he felt the stump called out to him. But Stiles held his fear, swallowed the lump in his throat and started to call for Scott again. He didn't want to know why Scott was coming to this creepy place.

  "What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind Stiles.

  "Gah-what the fuck?" Stiles shouted turning around to see Derek. "Why the hell are you here?"

  "I was asking you first." He answered bored. 

  "I'm looking for Scott, my wolf he hasn't come home he usually does." Stiles explains 

  "Oh. Well he's over there." Derek pointed to behind the stump. "Behind the nemeton."

  "The nemeton?" Stiles questioned looking over, but when he looks back Derek is gone. "He always does that. He seriously needs a girlfriend or something."

  Stiles cautiously walks to where Derek pointed. Hearing wheezing of sorts as he approaches. Stiles peers over and feels his heart drop. That feeling when everything stops, and the the pit in your stomach grows making you want to puke and scream. Stiles eyes widens as he slides down into the leaves. Laying on the ground is Scott, sprawled out, eyes opened wide, heaving heavily and black liquid oozing from his mouth. Stiles runs his fingers carefully over his dirty fur not wanting to hurt him in anyway.

  He needed to get Scott to the vet. Fast. Stiles just noticing the blood, as it mixed with black liquid. He was scared-no down right terrified. Wolves shouldn't be bleeding black blood. Scott shouldn't be hurt. Scott shouldn't look like he's dying. Scooping Scott up gently, Stiles began to run as carefully as he could with the injured pup. Anxiety racking through his body, clawing at his insides, clouding his mind. Stiles places Scott in the back of his jeep's seat, and climbed in front. It took him several times before the car shouted.

  "Come on! Come on! You piece of shit!" Stiles shouted, tears rendering his vision. A pang of guilt swept through him realizing he insulted his most prized possession. Stiles mumbled an apology and hurried to Dr. Deaton's vet clinic.

  Scott's wheezing increased and at one point was violently coughing. Blood of red and black began coating Stiles's jeep. He could care less though. He hit every possible red light and was behind the slowest driver that ever existed. Stiles pulled up as close as possible to the front door, gently tugging Scott out and into the building. Stiles frantically sounded the bell at the front desk, and Dr. Deaton soon appeared.

  "Ahh Stiles what does Scott need today?" Dr. Deaton asked, not seeing Scott properly.

  "I, I don't know. He-Scott-I, I just found him. He's breathing but the blood. It's black-and maybe he was in a fight. Please help." Stiles pleaded confusing himself.

  Once the vet saw, he asked no further questions. Opening the gate wide enough for the two, to enter. Stiles carefully placed Scott on the metal table, blood instantly pooling around him. Deaton slid plastic gloves on and examined Scott meticulously.

  "Where did find him." Deaton asked calmly.

  "Uh-um, the-the forest." Stiles offered thinking for a second. "Behind the nemeton."

  The vet looked up for a second. Face calm but eyes that held bewilderment. Stiles caught that but refrained from asking as he eyed the pools of blood by the door.

  "So do you know what the  _nemeton_ is Stiles?"

  "Uh, a big creepy stump in the middle of the forest." The vet only hummed. "So is Scott okay?"

  "I cannot say for sure. He was mostly in a fight, with a mountain lion of sorts, and the black blood I cannot explain." Dr. Deaton explained. Stiles eyed him suspiciously, he was a pro liar himself, though the vet did good at hiding it Stiles saw right past it. "Although, he did his paws on some wolf's bane."

  Stiles narrowed his eyes. He was about to confront the vet, until Scott started shaking. Whining and coughing echoed through out the room and he started to puke up more of the blood. Stiles ran his fingers through Scott's muddy coat, cooing and shushing Scott calmly. Panic rising in every breath though. The black blood, if you could call it that, splattered on the floor multiple times.

  Deaton instructed Stiles for the razor, as he went around the room for some supplies. Stiles tossed it over, hands shaking and breath uneven. As watched the blood continue to flow.

  "You should wait outside." The vet stated not looking up as he shaved around Scott's wounds. Stiles nodded reluctantly, watching carefully from afar. Watching as Deaton stitched Scott's wounds.

- 

  "Scott will have to stay over more than one night, and with have to go into some further surgery. About the wolf's bane, he was exposed to it from breathing it in. Which isn't surprising since a wolf would not go anywhere near that substance. All his body needs to flush it out, it can be very painful and there have been cases of the animal dying from the stress."

  Stile voice was caught in the back of his throat as the vet explained.

  "All I need you to do, is go home, relax and hope for the best. I will call you in the morning." Stiles nodded numbly, watching Scott's chest rise and fall rapidly. The IV winding down his body and up the rack, and the shaving and stitches around his body.

  "Sure" Was all he could muster. "Listen, doc, I... I can't lose anyone else. I lost my mother, well you know, but Scott. Scott he's been my lifeline for years. I hated talking about that stuff and tried my best not to. He kept me sane. Please doc I can't lose him."

  The vet smiled sadly. 

  "I'm sorry Stiles. I can't promise you anything."

  "I know. No one ever can." And with that Stiles was out the door. Driving home, alone. The smell of metallic blood never once leaving. "No one ever does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Sorry? I don't know if you were expecting a nice, happy, fluffy chapter. I had enough of dat shiz. It was time for some real shit to go down. :D Love y'all hope you enjoyed.


	6. Dr. Deaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm feeling productive. Yes I know, that's a first. To lazy to edit though.... To long.

  "Sooo, Scott" Stiles started awkwardly. "Sleeping on the bed with me is okay with you?"

  Stiles felt a little awkward. His Dad was working late, and into the early morning so worrying about his Dad was out. But sleeping with another teenage boy was just....

  "What do you mean?" Scott's brows furrowed as he stood back up. A good inch shorter than Stiles. "We've  _always_ slept together. On your bed."

  Stiles laughed nervously. His face heating up in a bit of embarrassment. Stiles forgets that Scott was a wolf before. Good thing he never changed in front of him. Right? Right.

  "Ya I forgot."

  "Forgot?" Scott paused. "If y'know me being here, human, makes you uncomfortable-"

  "Uh, what, no Scott. Its just.... Its new to me. I'm so used to having a ball of fluffy fur curling beside me. Not long limbs being all tangled up." Stiles offered quickly. Guilt crossed Scott's face.

  "You're taller than me." Stiles felt bad, the way Scott looked like he was blaming himself. "I'm sorry."

  "For what?" 

  "If I wasn't in that fight with the alpha, I would still be a wolf." This made Stiles stop. He was to busy with building up his questions he almost didn't here Scott whisper. "You would still love me..."

  "Whoa what? Scotty when did I say I didn't love you." The word felt a bit weird on his tongue.

  "Well, you're being all weird and distant now. Not wanting to sleep with me. Your facial expressions are all conflicted and your pulse is still all jumpy." Scott answered back, bowing his head.

  "No Scotty-dog" Scott's head perked up at the nickname "It's not that... Its just you being human is a little, different. But I still love you the same."

  Stiles sat down on the bed, widening how arms for Scott to cone into. And when Scott gratefully did, he held on to him falling against the headboard.

  "Your hair is still amazingly fluffy." Stiles thought for a moment. "Now tell me about thug fight. Deaton needs to know."

  "Sure" Scott gave a breathy sigh. "It was an alpha. I know that. But it's smell was all over the place-it wasn't human. Well I mean he is but more canine. But still."

  Stiles nodded. He acted like he knew what Scott was talking about. Hopefully Deaton will clear it up.

  "Continue."

  "It happened really fast. Like a blur of black fur-if you could call it that. Its eyes were red to, which is normal for an alpha-"

  "What color are your eyes" Stiles blurted without thinking. Scott gave him a look.

  "Yellow?"

  "Show me. Please!" Stiles begged. Scott rolled his eyes.

  He turned his head. His face inches from Stiles. Scott closed his eyes, and his brows furrowed a tiny bit. Stiles like his concentration face. Then they popped back open, glowing a dull yellow. Scott's eyes were a bit dilated, and a little smirk tugged at his lips. But Stiles was in shock and amazement to really notice anything else besides Scott eyes.

  "Wow... Okay, continue." Stiles slowly spoke, mezerimized by the pretty golden eyes.

  "Mmk." Scott answered turning his head away. Stiles had to blink a couple times to be brought back to reality. "I was exploring the giant stump. Bad idea. We should probably stay away."

  "How come?"

  "Attracts supernatural creatures."

  "Oh."

  "Anyways, while sniffing around, he jumped outta no where. The alpha got me from behind. But he didn't bite me or scratch me or anything. It turns human for a split second a threw this powdery stuff in my face."

  "Wolf's bane" Stiles answered, face contorting into disgust.

  "Well whatever it was, made me collapse in seconds. And you know Hale, who you help with the house?" Scott asked thoughtfully.

  "Derek?"

  "Before my vision blurred he jumped the alpha. He's a werewolf to. I don't remember much else."

  "Really? Wow." Stiles thought for a second before laughing. "Still needs a girlfriend."

  Scott giggled to.

  "Totally."

  "But I'm so glad I found you in time. I wish I knew why you were targeted." Stiles said whole heartedly, hugging Scott a bit tighter. Scot only shrugged.

  "So we're going to see that vet again?"

  "Yep. He's gonna tell me more about all this. Plus he'll get you into the school system. And a job." Stiles offered playfully.

  "Oh. That stinks. I always hated school. It took you away from me 24/7."

  "You'll be put in all my classes then."

  Scott groaned.

  "Okay fine."

  Stiles yawned. Letting go of Scott for a split second and stretching. Scott looked like he was thinking.

  "So we okay to go to bed together?" Scott asked shyly.

  "Yup" Stiles answered truthfully. He reached over and switched this lamp off.

  Burying now into the covers. He felt Scott lay in fetal position against him. Stiles had to remind himself over and over again that, 'This okay. This is Scott. The one being you couldn't live without.' Without thinking he wrapped his arm around Scott's waist.

  "So does that mean no more petting?" Scott asked out of nowhere.

  "G'night Scott."

 "Night Stiles" Scott said giggling.

-

  Stiles sat drowsily in the vets waiting room. Scott sat beside him, staring aimlessly around the room. Deaton was doing a check-up on Ms. Targin's blind Jack Russell. 

  "M'still sorry about this morning." Scott piped up. Filling the empty silence.

  "Hey, I said it was cool. Its normal between us. Remember?" Stiles corrected. Feeling a jump in his stomach.

   _Stiles woke with a start. Sweat covered his body. He wasn't used to it being so warm. It took Stiles a second to remember why. He peered over to his right. Scott was curled tight around his torso and right leg. Crushing his arm against Stiles body. Nuzzling deep into his neck._

_Stiles felt his face burn. It was probably the heat. When he akwardly tried to pry Scott's death grip off, he only tightened murmuring rubbish into Stiles neck. Scott's breath sending a weird tingling sensation throughout his body._

"Its fine." Stiles repeated. More breathy this time. Shifting uncomfortably.

  "Stiles. Scott. Welcome back." Deaton called from his desk. "How may I assist you. Long time no see."

  Stiles gave him a monotone look. And his voice answered back,

  "Scott and I got a story for you."

  "As I suspected as much. I presume its about the attack?" The vet asked opening the gate.

  "Uhh nope. Its about the satanic flower garden we found back at the nemeton." Stiles replied mockingly. Getting a weird loom from Scott.

  "Didn't think you'd find that so soon."

  "What?"

  "So about the alpha. I have found some traces of him. But sadly no identity." Deaton continued. "So please on with the story."

  Stiles decided to ignore the earlier comment. Scott proceeded in the story telling. Deaton keeping a surprisingly normal and calm face. Nodding here and there. Scott every few seconds looked away nervously and back at Stiles for approval. And Stiles would always nod encouragingly.

  "Well I did already know about the Hale's. The family fire." Stiles grimaced a bit "His uncle, Peter, is in the hospital. Anyway, I'm surprised it used wolf's bane. It seems quicker, defiantly more efficient. But a lot more work."

  Stiles nodded along. Scott staying in close proximity of Stiles while Deaton explained a lot more to Stiles. Still being very vague.

  "So how did the mountain ash work?" He suddenly asked.

  "Mountain ash?" he pondered for a second. "Uh... Didn't use it?"

  "And why is that?"

  "I dont want Scotty to feel like a prisoner. Plus what am I gonna say to my Dad?"

  "Exchange student."

  "There isn't any background information on Scott. Plus my beloved wolf can't just disappear."

  "Then just tell him flat out."

  "You aren't helping." Stiles retorted, frustrated.

  To busy in their "argument" neither Deaton nor Stiles saw how restless Scott got before  wandering out the back door. Eyes brightly glowing, teeth bared and claws sharp.

  By the time they did... Scott was long gone.

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only that.... But its a long chapter too. You're welcome.  
> Also I know who's gonna top.


	7. Wolves- not A wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo

  Stiles stood angrily, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.  Muttering incoherent words under his breath like a child. It took him a few to realize Scott was gone. He looked around the empty room disheveled before turning to walk out. 

  "Stiles. Where are you going?" Deaton asked from behind.

  "Scott, apparently, he left."

  "Stay." He said hesitantly.

  "Excuse me?" Stiles looked at him in disbelief. "No. Scott just up and left. I'm not-"

  "Trust. Me." He was firm this time. "Scott can handle himself for the time being."

  Stiles turned directly at the vet this time. Raising a finger, getting ready to accuse Deaton of something or another. Just before anything flew out of his mouth the light shut off with a tiring echo.

  "What the?" 

  "Stiles be careful. We aren't alone."

  "Very cliché, doc." Stiles answered giving him an unimpressed look.

  "I'm serious. Come on." Deaton started to go out the front way.

  "Why are we taking the long way again?" 

  "It'll be expecting us to go the fastest route."

  "Sure."

  The pair creeped out the door. Choosing this time for its hinges to screech annoyingly. Stiles was bored. This was boring, it felt very time consuming. No one was here, he could of used this time to find Scotty. But no. The just had to lose electricity.

  As Deaton crouched below the counter, Stiles walked bored behind him. The door was five feet away. He could just jump the desk and run.

  "Stiles. Get the hell down."

  "What's the point? The door is, right there." He pointed exaggeratedly towards the door.

  "I'm serious right now." 

  Stiles rolled his eyes. Just as he was finally going to obey, a loud 'thud' came from behind him. He was about to spin around but a piece if metal was strained against the front of his neck forcefully. Stiles tried to gasp for breath, panicking as his circulation was cut off. He began clawing at the hands gripping the metal rather tight.

  "I actually didn't you to go anywhere." The voice answered smugly. As the final black dots spotted his vision, he saw the vet shift awkwardly and then everything slowly ceased around him.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually know how being choked like that feels. Its scary. So I just had to add it in.


	8. Isaac

  It was raining hard. The raindrops like bullets to bare skin, the temperature beyond cold. Anything that wasn't in arms reach blurred drastically. The icy air wrapped itself around Scott as he stood, soaked. His clothing sticking against him, hair pressed to his forehead. Scott's breath heavy and uneven, stance guarded and fists clenched in anger. 

  There standing crossed from him, approximately five feet, was another wolf. A beta. His hair curler now that is was drenched with water, a smug smirk as he leaned ageist the sitting body. Which was Stiles. 

  "Hello my Dear Scott." he chirped. "Fancy seeing you here."

  "Gimme my Stiles back." Scott growled.

  "Yours? Is he now." The kid stole a glance at Stiles. "Listen bud, juuust wanna talk."

  "And I want you to leave."

  "To leave? Thought you woulda said "dead" Surprising." 

  "Close to that."

  "Mm Isaac. And if you would just speak to me I'll let Stiles here, go." Isaac offered with raised eyebrows.

  "Just talk?" 

  "Mhm."

  "Why should I "just" talk with you?"

  "You don't want anything happening to _your_ Stiles now. Do we?"

  Scott growled taking a step near. The curly head kid's claws instantly found their way to Stiles neck. Stiles made a yelp of surprise.

  "Fine, fine. Stop." Scott then backed away

  "So then? Do I get my conversation with ya, Mr. Scott?"

  "Yes." agreed Scott reluctantly. 

  Stiles began to shake his head frantically and tried to talk through the rag tied around his mouth. Scott barley saw him though in the heavy rain. He could only shrug it off though. There was more important business.

  "Come, come." Isaac cooed. 

  "What about Stiles."

  "Deaton will get him." Isaac replied, pointing to the vet who was standing a few feet away.

  "Has he been here the whole time."

  "Uh, ya. He's real patient guy."

  Scott pulled Stiles up by the arm. Stiles wasn't hurt, much. Besides the faded mark from the earlier fight and a muddied bottom that was all. Scott traced the mark. He gave Stiles a sad look, but Stiles tried again to say something.

  "Scmmf nwo, twmp" Stiles tried again. And again, as Scott walked him over to Deaton.

  "We aren't through vet." Scott shot at Deaton. Deaton gave a nod.

  "Scott I'm sorry. This is for the best." was all he got from the vet.

  Stiles watched with fear as Isaac led Scott deeper into the forest. He turned to the vet. Glaring, and swearing incoherent thing from the gag.

  Once they were outta sight Deaton ripped the rag from of of Stiles mouth.

  "You piece of shit, I swear to my grave if Scott has a single scratch I will personally-"

  "Hush. Stiles let me talk." Deaton whispered. 

  "Better be worth my while."

  "Promise."

   

  

 


	9. In the End: It Always Falls Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here you go... I finished the chapter I began oh so long ago.... I continue this.

  Scott walked behind Isaac. Constantly checking his surroundings. Keeping his eyes and ears open and sense alert. What frustrated him the most, was that he could practically hear Issac's smirk in the empty quietness, the smirk of Scott's defeat, and his victory. If he didn't feel so trapped he'd have a few choice words to say to the lunatic.

  "Got something to say Scotty boy?" The sudden voice caused Scott some surprise and it took him a beat to answer.

  "Don't call me that." Scott voiced in a low growl. Issac turned around so he walked backwards, facing Scott. His obnoxious voice echoing off everything, intensifying it's volume.

  "No need to feel so trapped." He turned his head away, so the shadows covered most of it. "I know how that feels."

  Scott stared at the kid. Watching his face etched out into an almost painful look, almost mad him feel sorry. Isaac turned away quick before Scott could say anything. Issac's egotistical  demeanor back within seconds. Scott only bit the inside of his cheek deciding on what to from here.

  "Me to." He finally answers.

  There wasn't a response. Just dead silence, for most of the walk. Scott felt uncomfortable in the silence. He wasn't used to it, what he's used to was the constant rumble of Stiles's voice taking up every ounce of silence there ever was. Man he hasn't been able to be near Stiles in peace for the whole day. He misses Stiles.

  "We're here!" Issac shouts. Causing Scott to flinch.

  Scott looks around. This place is weird. He hasn't been to this side of the forest. The trees are a lot taller and thicker. And the sent is dry and heavy. The moon light reaching every crevice of the open space. Setting on display was a large, old stump that seemed hundred of years old. It's roots reaching far into it's surroundings. The circling trees seemed to hail before the stump giving it a more demanding presence. Scott got a chilling feeling that he's already been here before. 

  "Where's here?" Scott finally asks. His voice not as menacing as he'd like. He was to distracted by the draining feeling the stump gave off. As well as an emotion he hasn't felt in quiet some time.

  Fear.

  Issac smiled as he eyed Scott like prey. He shook his head slow, in a mocking manner before speaking.

   "A place that drains everything from you. Trust me I know what it does. What it's doing to you. It takes a lot of mental ability to keep your strength here. And you Scott... Have a lot of potential. You just haven't a clue to how to unlock it yet. That's exactly why we brought you here." He spoke calmly, looking up to the moon. 

  "We?" Scott asked lowly.

  Issac rolled his eyes, and retracted his claws. Scott didn't realize they were out. Was this place true? Did it really make him and his sense weaker? A loud groan echoed against the trees.

  "Really? C'mon! You think I'd do this alone. I have no reason for you. I don't need you!" Issac practically yelled the last part. "I... am just following orders. I mean, that's all I'm good for."

  Of course there's a higher up. Issac didn't seem like the kid who'd be able to work alone. Scott watched his movements. Every annoyed step, eye roll, lip bite. Everything. He won't let some stupid stump get the best of him. They must of drugged him or something. A plan etched it's way into his head, and he couldn't hold back the smirk that made it's way into his face.

  "You are so incompetent. Though I hope he's right, that you'll be a good addition." Before Issac could speak any further, Scott charged the full foot at Issac, catching him off guard.

  A loud snarl ripped its way from Issac's mouth. He grinned wildly, as he clawed at Scott's back. Both of them shifted half way, their wolf eyes aiding them in their darkened surroundings. Issac, although slightly bigger, was being overwhelmed. Scott was relentless, they were minor marks, at his back, strong nips of teeth mark here and there, but enough to over power the other wolf. Both of them of them ended on ground, dirt being scattered, leaves being picked up from the cold wind. Low growls filling the tense air.

  But it wasn't long till Issac turned the tabled. Not only was he the more experienced half wolf, the last of Scott's adrenaline was wearing off and the rest of his strength was drained from him. Issac flipped them over and began to brutally claw as hard as he could at Scott, a smirk evident on his face. It didn't take long before Scott's pain get the best of him. His struggling grew weaker, and snarls lower. Not before long he was at Issac's mercy, heavily breathing.

  "You are a feisty one!" Issac yipped enthusiastically. Scott gave a small grunt of defiance. "No matter, I finally got you hear. Somebody wants to speak to you."

  Issac hauled Scott up by the arm, sitting down roughly on a stump. Scott's vision dancing with black from the sudden movements. His shirt torn and wet with sticky blood, he gritted his teeth. Just before passing out a pair of red eyes showed through the black forest.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this also sounded like something more than a fight scene. Oh well!!


	10. OH FU-

 I DELETED SOME CHAPTERS BY ACCIDENT! AND NOW MY STORY DOESN'T MAKE SENSE?? I'M PROLLY GONNA RE-WRITE THEM BUUUT THIS STORY IS JUST A MESS JFC. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also other chapter is up... :-: I AM INTERNALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW HEEEELP!


End file.
